Oranges
by Alidiabin
Summary: Healthy food programs cause strange results. Ziva and Tony share an orange.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Oranges**

Timothy McGee sat in his seat in the bullpen glad he decided to pay homage to his Scottish ancestry by eating a bowl of porridge for breakfast. His teammates had not had the same bright idea. Tony's stomach whined loudly. Ziva had the contents of her bag tipped out across her desk in the vain hope she had a muesli bar or banana stowed away. She did not McGee knew Tony had taken the last one from her desk draw the evening before. McGee of course was slightly distracted and in all honesty a bit disturbed by the contents of his teammate's leather bag. A gun, a knife, an umbrella, a make-up bag and her wallet all lay on the desk. A book on American history with a postcard of Paris as the bookmark next to it. She pulled another gun out with two more knives. The smell of coffee distracts McGee from his musings about Ziva and her weaponry. Of course, Thom E Gemcity will retain all this information when he writes about Lisa's manic search through her bag for a gun to kill her and Tommy's latest enemy. Gibbs raises his eyebrows as Ziva tips the lining of her bag out pulling out a tampon, a euro, and a business card. Then for a brief moment, McGee notices a look of worry cross the silver haired fox.  
"DiNozzo, David go get something to eat" Gibbs barks as Ziva throws everything back into her leather bag. Both of them are confused by his suggestion but neither is willing to wait around for him to recant it. McGee swears the last time he saw the pair run so fast there was a bomb.

Anthony DiNozzo wants to smash the vending machine. It is mostly empty except for the healthy food options Vance implemented a few weeks ago. Ziva leans on the counter staring intently at the tea and coffee her olive hands holding an orange. Tony digs into his fake Armani pants hoping to find enough money for the unsalted nuts on offer. Of course, he knows there is no point. It is the terrible time of the fortnight just before paycheck time, not that the paycheck spreads very far these days anyway.  
"Give me the orange Probette" Tony demands. Ziva rolls her eyes.  
"No finders' keepers' losers' criers" Ziva replies.  
"Its weepers" he retorts. "Can I have a dollar then" Ziva looks down at the counter. Tony has noticed this recently, he has noticed her staring at her bank statements. He has heard the long Hebrew rants. He hates watching her struggle like this. She used to always have a spare dollar but since Somalia Eli cut her off from inheritance that was not even on Eli's side of the family.

Ziva pretends she is looking at the coffee and tea deciding which one to have. She pretends she did not hear Tony's request. Of course, she heard. She runs through the sums that are constantly in her head. She hates those two days before payday. The days when she has to be so careful. She has to plan every meal and restrict the use of her electricity just to make ends meet. This week is especially bad she had to pay for her citizenship though she had been saving since October she still had to put some more money towards it.  
"We could share," she whispered turning around. Tony nodded. She pealed the orange while he silently made tea and coffee. She placed the first slice in her mouth. The tangy juice slid across her taste buds and down her throat. She let out a slight moan in satisfaction.

Tony watched as she placed the orange in her mouth. Ziva who could make almost anything sexual placed the orange in her mouth. He white teeth bit into the orange before her mouth closed. Tony watched as she licked the tips of fingers before putting them on the counter. Her tongue still craving that sweet taste licked her lips. Tony was sure if he were not so famished; a certain part of his anatomy would have stood to attention. He stared as she ripped the next slice of orange from the circle. She held it out. Tony moved closer. Her scent of foreign fruits intoxicated him. He opened his mouth and took the orange from her bony fingers. Juice washed over her bony olive fingers. He gulped allow the tangy orange to wake up his taste buds. He licked the juice off her fingers.

Ziva felt Tony's tongue on her fingers. She felt his tongue tickle the fingertips and remove all traces of the juice. She took a deep breath in. His musk had diffused into her air. She found herself calmed and drawn to him. He released her fingers. She picked up another slice of orange. Tony took it from her.

Leon Vance walked toward the break room. He had just escaped a tense teleconference with a FBI director. He was in desperate search for some junk food. He had run out of his own supply at his desk. Then he remembered the healthy food program. The thing had not really been his idea. His sectary was babbling on about the one her daughters pre-school had and Vance had found himself agreeing to trial one at NCIS. His wife had been excited when he discussed it at the dinner table. As it was so seldom that, he could discuss his work at the dinner table. Unlike Jackie who could bore the children and cause the dog, they had adopted Dexter to leave the dining room with her tales of high schoolers and their opinions on Othello or The Color Purple. Leon had found the cat Voila who had adopted them had the best policy for these dinner conversations –sleeping through them. Vance thought of turning back but the knowledge he had a pile of paper work stopped him. He walked into the breakroom.

He saw DiNozzo and David feeding each other a orange.

Vance was horrified. He and everyone else at NCIS knew the dynamic duo were close. Beyond close. In fact, Abby once described the two as 'tighter than two boobies in a push up bra'. Nevertheless, to Vance's knowledge they were not to the closeness that they were feeding each other. He looked. In all honesty, he probably stared. He found himself thinking of Jackie and those times before the children, before stressful jobs and before the cat and the dog. He found himself thinking of the long Sunday mornings in bed when they shared breakfasts of strawberries and chocolate sauce. A phone rang. DiNozzo and David separated. Tony picked up the phone and him and Ziva disappeared.

Vance was definitely reversing the healthy food program tomorrow.

A/N: Inspired by a healty food rant at school and a craving for oranges.


End file.
